There are many applications in industry or institutions where robotic mechanisms are used to manipulate parts or objects. Frequently, the areas of operation for such robotic mechanisms are very tight. When operating in tight areas, the mechanism may inadvertently strike an object when being lowered into a pickup position. Since the gripper mechanisms are frequently being moved at relatively high speed to achieve good throughput rate, such inadvertent striking of an obstruction in a mechanism path may cause significant damage to the gripper mechanism, resulting in a costly shutdown of the entire system in which it is being utilized and may also damage the object providing the obstruction.
It is therefore desirable that a simple and inexpensive mechanism be provided to protect the gripper mechanism and prevent damage thereto in the event an obstruction is inadvertently encountered when the gripper mechanism is being lowered into an operative position.